Albian
The pointy-eared race, originating in Manu who probably have the most control over the religious beliefs of Therica. They have huge towers that are placed in nearly every city in the Manu province as well as various other islands. Appearance/Info: Albians are renowned for their grace and mastery of the arts and weapons such as the sword and bow. Becoming physically mature by the age of twenty-five and emotionally mature at around 105 , they are also famously long-lived, capable of living more than three-hundred years and remaining physically youthful. Possessed of innate beauty and easy gracefulness, they are viewed as both wondrous and haughty by other races. An Albians most obvious trait is their long pointed ears, which just out to the sides of their head, that give them almost instantly away. In knowing this most Albians who wish to be unnoticed usually wear large hats which cover their ears. They also have strikingly piercing eyes which come in many colors. (These include Blue, Green, Purple, and Red.) An interesting note on Albian eyes is that their eye color usually defines from birth their status later in life, ones with green eyes will usually be archers, hunters, foresters, or rangers. Ones with blue eyes will tend to lean more toward book learning and politics, while ones with Red eyes normally are fierce warriors, swordmasters, and spearmasters. They are slightly taller than the average human (who do NOT appear in Therica), Albian are also noticeably more slender and graceful, averaging between 4 1/2 to 6 1/2 feet and 95 to 185 pounds. Males are slightly more muscular on average, there is little difference in height between the sexes. Their features in general may be described as more angular and defined; including long, pointed ears and wide, almond-shaped eyes. Most Albians have fair skin and light hair, though this is no more true of all Albians than it is of humans. They do, however, have a reputation for careful grooming, more so than perhaps any other race. This frequently extends to their clothing, which is luxurious and well-kept, though not to the point of impracticality. Albians grow physically weaker and mentally stronger as they grow older, and accumulate a glow from the strength of their souls as they age, which makes for an eerie, yet magical appearance about them. Skin Color: Also, pale skin is considered to be sacred and highly attractive, so many Albians, especially the royals, do not have darker skin. The queen mother usually has her face painted a snowy white even if her skin is quite lighter than other Albians, considering the fact that she never is exposed to Thericas two suns. There are only three skin colors an Albian has, the white tend to reside in the plains of Therica, the brown in the mountains, and the black in damp dark caves and tunnels. *White *Brown *Black - Tainted Religions: See: Religions of Therica Notable Albian: *Shtick Fi Gure - Villain *Eldaan Bluekooth - Elementalist *Moraie - Summoner *Kage - Project Wereworlf *Lord Aaron Quickwind Automatic Languages: Common Albian Quotes: *“Aw, crud, you mean that I just married an old lady?” - A Delkil who married an Albian woman. *"It is said that an Ogre can hold an army back single-handedly, A Burnakk can battle longer than five men combined, and a Delkil can clear an mine of it's minerals in less than a day, but only an Albian can move a mountain with a single breath." - Lord Aaron Quickwind discussing diplomatic relations during the formation of the Golden Council. (Please add more Albian related quotes!) Also See: *Harpee *Malbian *Mountain Albians